Smoothing Things Over
by Paige Terner
Summary: Castle helps Kate with a problem. A fun, fluffy, one-shot.


**Title: Smoothing Things Over  
><strong>

**Summary: Castle helps Kate with a problem.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters I write about. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thanks again to Sunshiny-Kate, the best beta a writer could ask for!**

* * *

><p>Castle stepped into his apartment and shut the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and set his keys on the counter.<p>

"Mother?" Castle called out. "Alexis? He went into the living room. "Is anyone home?" He moved to his office and then to his bedroom. "Kate?"

"I'm in here, Rick."

He followed her voice into the bathroom, and found her sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her head in her hands. He stopped and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey there." He said warmly.

"Hey yourself." She replied without looking up. "How was your meeting with Paula?"

"Boring." He watched her for a moment. "So, what are you doing sitting in here?"

"I can't shave my legs."

"What?" He said with a chuckle.

She looked up at him and sighed.

"I can't reach the back of my legs. Or below my knees. The parts of my legs I can reach, I can't see."

He pushed off the wall and knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her knees.

"So don't shave your legs. Problem solved."

"But I need to. I'm going to be able to braid my leg hair soon if I don't."

Castle threw his head back as he laughed.

"Hey, you just might start the next big trend."

"Har, har." She replied with a smirk. "I didn't realize I was married to a comedian. And I doubt leg braids will ever be a trend."

"Have you seen some of the stuff they wear at fashion shows? I wouldn't rule out anything."

She reached for his hands and laced her fingers with his.

"Doesn't it bother you?" She asked.

"Nah. I respect your legs, remember? Even if they do resemble a wooly mammoth."

Kate freed one of her hands and popped him on the shoulder.

"You know, when you think about, this is really your fault."

"My fault?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Your offspring is in my way." She said as she looked down at her bulging stomach.

"Hmm. I seem to remember you were there also when the little guy was created."

"True, but as the pregnant one, I am permitted to blame you for any and all things so long as I am carrying your child."

"Is that how it works?" He grinned.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then let me offer another solution. Why don't you just wear pants instead of shorts? Then no one will be able to see your legs. Out of sight, out of mind."

"You try being eight and a half months pregnant in the middle of summer and then tell me to wear pants."

He scrunched up his face in thought and Kate couldn't help but smile at him. It was so cute the way his nose and forehead crinkled when he put his what she called his thinking face on.

"I got it." He said suddenly. He dropped her hand from his and stood up. "Turn around so your legs are in the tub."

"Why?"

"So I can shave your legs for you." He answered while turning on the water.

"Oh, Rick, you don't have to do that."

"I know. But I want to help. Now turn around."

She did as she was told and he went to the shower to get her shaving cream and razor. He returned to her side and surveyed the situation.

"You know, this might be easier if you stood up. Then I can get the back of your legs too. And maybe you should roll your shorts up so I don't get them wet."

She did stand, but instead of rolling her shorts, she just took them off.

"Will this do?" She asked.

He shamelessly let his eyes roam over her, until they came to rest on her belly.

"The tank top and underwear look will always do." He looked up, meeting her eyes with his. "You're beautiful. I don't tell you that often enough, but you are."

"And you really are ruggedly handsome." She said with a smile.

"Our kid is going to look pretty darn good, isn't he?"

"Yes he is." Her voice softened. She leaned towards him and kissed him briefly.

After she pulled away, Castle kicked off his shoes and stepped into the bathtub next to her. He grabbed the small shower head that they had installed on the side of the tub and checked the temperature again. Finding it satisfactory, he used it to wet down Kate's legs, then laid it back in its cradle. He picked up her cherry-scented shaving cream and filled his hands with the white foam. Then he began to spread it over her legs, starting at her thigh.

She sucked in a breath at his touch. He stopped and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She whispered. "You just take my breath away."

"You've been hanging out with me too much. That was cornier than Iowa."

Kate burst into laughter, and he smiled before continuing to apply the shaving cream. Once her legs were covered, he washed off his hands and picked up the razor.

"Don't move now, okay?" He said. "I don't want to cut you."

She nodded and he made his first stroke. He moved slowly and methodically, and was soon finished with one leg. He tackled her other leg with the same patient consideration. He used the showerhead again to rinse off the remnants of the shaving cream and turned off the water.

Castle stepped out onto the bathmat and pulled a towel from the shelf. He quickly dried off his feet and then held a hand out to Kate. She took it and let him help her step over the side of the tub. He led her to a small bench on the other side of the bathroom and she sat down. He knelt back down in front of her and gently wiped the water from her legs with the towel.

He stood and went to the counter where her favorite lotion was sitting. He squirted some in his hands and rubbed it around to warm it before he began to massage it into her skin. He started with her ankle, moved to her calf and shin, let his fingers play with her knee, then finished at her thigh before going the opposite direction down the other leg.

By the time he was done Kate was panting lightly, and as soon as he had wiped his hands off on the damp towel and hung it up to dry, she stood and put her hands on his cheeks. She smiled as she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.

The angle was awkward thanks to the baby bump between them and Castle quickly grew frustrated as his inability to get closer to her. He broke away from her and bent slightly so he could swoop her up into his arms bridal style. She laughed as she threw an arm around his neck and joined her hands together to help him support her. They exchanged hurried kisses as he effortlessly carried her to their bed.

He laid her down gently and stared at her until she reached up and pulled him down next to her. He kissed her on the chin, both cheeks, her forehead, and the tip of her nose before returning his attention back to her lips.

His hand reached under the hem of her shirt and lifted it until was above her stomach. He lovingly splayed his hand over the exposed skin, smiling when she gasped against his lips.

As she started to pull up on his shirt, they heard a door shut and laughter ring out from the main room of the apartment.

"Dad? Kate? We're home!" Alexis called out. "Are you guys here? We got some stuff for the baby."

Castle groaned and stood up.

"Yeah!" He yelled out, his voice huskier than he meant for it to be. He cleared his throat before continuing. "We'll be right out."

He helped Kate up off the bed. She straightened her shirt and met his gaze.

"We'll finish this later." She said seductively. "I'm not done with you."

"I'll hold you to that." He replied with a grin.

They started walking towards the bedroom door when Castle grabbed Kate's hand, stopping her in her tracks. He was laughing by the time she turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You aren't wearing any pants."

She looked down and saw that she was indeed still just in her underwear. Putting her shorts back on had been the last thing on her mind. She started laughing too and he let go of her hand so she could go back into the bathroom. She came back out a moment later and he took her hand in hers again.

"Let's go see what you bought for our son." She said.

"What I bought?"

"Yeah. I gave Alexis your credit card when she said she was going shopping for junior here." She nodded at her belly as she spoke.

He glared at her, trying to look menacing, but couldn't keep up the charade.

"Here's hoping I didnt buy anything with ruffles on it then."

They were both laughing again as they headed out to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - This was inspired by a Castle Confession about a desire to see Castle shave a very pregnant Beckett's legs. I wanted it to happen too. So I made it happen. Thanks, OP, for letting me use your idea!**


End file.
